Concrete Angel
by Luna Motou
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Yugi is an abused teenager that is in love with his next door neighbor, Atem. What will happen after they leave each other? Rated M for a reason! Slight Yaoi! Bad summary but good story inside!


Luna: Hooray!! My first one-shot is up!! *throws a lot of confetti in the air*

Yugi: Where did you get the idea from?

Luna: I was listening to different songs on YouTube, then inspiration struck me.

Yami: *smirks* Did it hurt?

Luna: *smacks with a book* IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!

Yami: Damnit woman! THAT HURT!

Luna: The pain helps you learn Yami! *sticks tongue out*

Kiley: Luna should we start the story now?

Luna: *blinks* Yes of course. Ryou, disclaimer!!

Ryou: Luna does not own Yugioh or the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. What Luna does own are the ideas for the story.

Luna: Thanks Ryou!! Enjoy the Super Special Awesome Story!!!

**Warning, This story is sad and very emotional. The following is needed to continue reading: A box of tissues, and courage. The following is in the story: Abuse, colorful language, and death. Slight yaoi people!! You all have been warned!!!!**

~~~~~ Concrete Angel ~~~~~~~~

_**"He walks to school with the lunch he packed"**_

Yugi Motou, walks to Domino High School with the same sad expression he always wears. Yugi had no friends except for his neighbor Yami Sennen.

To Yugi, school was the only place he was safe from his parents, Kiley and Yami Motou. Yugi was abused almost every day and he prayed to Ra that someone would help him.

"YUGI!! WAIT UP!!" calls a familiar voice. Yugi turns around to see his neighbor and secret love Atem Sennen. Atem and Yugi looked almost like brothers because they looked almost exactly like each other.

Yugi allows Atem to catch up so they both can walk to school together, like they always do. Yugi's parents never trusted Atem and disapproved of their friendship, but Yugi and Atem didn't care.

_**"Nobody knows what he's holdin back"**_

Yugi always hid his sadness from everybody, even Atem. Yugi's parents said to him when they started to abuse him that if he told anyone, they would kill him.

Yugi didn't need to be told twice. Atem knew something was bothering Yugi, but he didn't have the heart to bring it up. Atem was in love with Yugi. Atem prayed to Ra, every night, that Yugi would return his feelings.

Atem always called Yugi "aibou" or "hikari" when they were alone. Yugi called Atem "Koi" whenever they were alone as well. Atem's father, Aknamkonun, was pleased to see Atem get along with Yugi.

Yugi always out on a smile always told Atem "I'm fine Atem. I wish you wouldn't have to worry so much." Atem would reply "Aibou, I just want you to know I am here for you." They left it at that.

_**"Wearin' the same suit he wore yesterday"**_

Yugi always wore his school uniform everyday and where ever he went. His uniform consisted of a white dress shirt, blue jacket, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

Atem thought that Yugi's look was missing something. After the first 4 months of their friendship, Atem bought Yugi a black, velvet chocker with Amethyst gems.

Atem wanted Amethyst gems so they would bring out Yugi's eyes. Yugi was so happy when he got it, smiled, and told Atem "I'll never take it off." Atem felt his heart soar when Yugi smiled like that.

Yugi kept his promise to Atem after all those years ago. Yugi's parents would continually question Yugi on where and how he got the chocker. Yugi would reply "A friend gave it to me."

_**"He hides the bruises with the linen and lace, Ohh ohh"**_

Yugi was glad that his uniform had long sleeves, so that he could hide the bruises that his parents always caused him. Atem recently found out about the bruises last summer, and was more worried than ever.

Today, however, was a warm day and Yugi rolled up his sleeves. Atem looked down at his aibou and saw brand new purple bruises. "Aibou, what happened?" Atem asked worried.

Yugi hid his face with his bangs and replied "It was nothing, Atem. I just fell down the stairs this morning." Yugi hated lying to his secret love, but he didn't want Atem to get hurt either.

Atem, knowing that Yugi was lying, said "Be careful next time. Okay aibou?" Yugi, looked up at Atem and said with a smile "I promise koi." They both walk into the school, to their homeroom and sit down.

_**"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask"**_

Yugi, was very good at hiding his pain. Sometimes he thinks that he is wearing a mask, hiding the truth from the world.

As the teacher, Miss Mana Mage, walks by, she sees Yugi having a lot of fresh purple bruises, running up and down his arm. She has a concerned look, but Yugi ignores it.

'That's the tenth time this month he has had bruises like that. What is going on?' Mana asks herself. She decides not to ask Yugi, because she can feel a strange vibe coming off of him.

When it was free period, Yugi sat down by Atem and they talked about other things. Yugi decided to confess his love to Atem tomorrow, but was a little nervous about how Atem would react.

_**"Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes he wishes he was never born"**_

Yugi dreaded he end of school, which would mean a confrontation with his parents. He was happy that Atem lived next door to him so he could talk to him before going to bed.

Atem was looking forward to when he could talk to Yugi tonight. Atem decided to confess his love for Yugi, but was nervous if he would love him back. Atem shoved the idea out of his mind.

When they reached the door to Yugi's house, Atem swore to Ra that he saw Yugi stiffen. Atem knew Yugi hated his parents and how he was treated at school, and hoped he could always protect Yugi.

Yugi was about to walk up the porch until a voice stopped him. "Aibou?" Yugi turned around to meet Atem's concerned Crimson colored eyes. Yugi walked back to Atem and asked "Yes Koi?"

Atem leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on his cheek and said "Aibou things are about to change for both of us," and hugged Yugi. 'You are so right love,' Yugi said in his mind. Yugi walked into his house and Atem walked into his.

_**"Through the wind and the rain, he stands hard as a stone. In a world he can't rise above."**_

Yugi walked into his house and looked around for his parents. Yugi looked in the Living Room, Dining Room, and their Bedroom. Yugi was growing happy that maybe his parents went shopping.

Yugi decided to look into the Kitchen, before going upstairs and doing homework. Yugi's happiness was shattered when he found his parents in the Kitchen. Kiley glared at her son. Yami gave him pity.

Have any homework brat?! Kiley asked. Yugi flinched visibly when his mother spoke harshly to him. "Yes mother," was Yugi's only reply. "Don't stand there and mope around and DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Yami yelled at his son.

Yugi ran to his bedroom, not needing to be told twice. As he closed his door, he heard his parents laughing at him. Yugi cried while he finished his homework. He fell asleep and waited for Atem to call him.

_**"But his dreams, give him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel"**_

In Yugi's dreams, he was with Atem, running away from Yugi's parents and their torment and hate. Yugi actually grew wings and they were the color of pure white.

As Yugi looked back to Atem, he saw he also grew wings that were pure white. They flew away from where they lived and flew into the clouds.

Yugi and Atem stopped flying and landed on a cloud to watch the sunset. Atem turns to Yugi and starts to kiss Yugi on the lips.

Yugi moaned happily into the kiss which gave Atem the opportunity to slide his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Atem's eyes rolled into the back of his head loving the taste of Yugi's mouth. Yugi had his own kind of taste which was a blend of honey mixed with sugar.

Atem's hands ghosted over Yugi, trying to get the clothes off, Yugi did the same thing to Atem. Finally, after a war with the clothes, both were exposed to the other's eyes. Atem gave Yugi butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Yugi moaned which only caused Atem to continue his actions. Atem kissed Yugi's weak spot on his neck which caused Yugi to moan happily. Atem had a playful smirk on his lips and trailed down further and further to Yugi's nether regions. Yugi's dream was interrupted when he heard Atem call for him.

_**"Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the light"**_

"Aibou? Aibou are you awake?" Atem asked. Atem hears a moan of protest and he smiles and chuckles, his aibou was dreaming. Atem got his Mellenium Puzzle out and put in around his neck, and chanted something in Egyptian.

Atem's mind is transported into Yugi's room and he is transparent. He smiles as he sees he aibou, looking so peaceful while he slept. Atem walks over to Yugi and gently shakes him awake. "Yugi, wake up," Atem says and falls off the bed when Yugi shoots up from his bed his fright.

Yugi looks around wondering where the owner of the voice came from. Yugi hears a moan of pain and looks on the edge of his bed to see his secret love, transparent and in his room.

Yugi is shocked and scared, so he asks "K-Koi?" Atem heard his aibou's voice and sat up. "Aibou, I apologize for scaring you." "H-How are you h-here?" Yugi asks frightened. Atem points to the Mellenium Puzzle and said "This is how aibou, only you can see and hear me."

Yugi laughs and says "I was scared that you died for a second." Atem laughs along with him but the laughter is stopped when Yugi's mother, Kiley appears angrily.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!! I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU CALL A FRIEND!!" Kiley says and begins to attack Yugi.

Atem now understood where Yugi got all those bruises, he was attacked by his parents! Atem tried to punch Kiley, but his hand went through her. Kiley punched, slapped, and kicked Yugi without mercy.

Yugi cried and cried while saying "Mother, p-please stop! It h-hurts so m-much!" Atem's anger kept building until he saw the father watching the scene while laughing.

_**"A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it'll be too late"**_

Yugi kept crying and groaned in pain as he was thrown against the fall. He looked up at Atem and then he fainted, falling into darkness. Yugi heard Atem "AIBOU!!!!" before he was gone.

Atem's spell wore off and he cried in his room. Atem heard the ambulances and police cars arrive next door. Atem chanted the spell once more and appeared in Yugi's room.

When Atem appeared in there, he saw the medics place a white sheet over Yugi. This meant only one thing, Yugi his dear and sweet aibou was dead. Atem's world was crashing down upon him.

His one and true love was gone, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He remembered what he said to Yugi before Yugi went inside. _'Aibou, things are about to change for both of us'._ This brought more tears to Atem's eyes and let them fall. He hadn't meant THIS! He let Yugi down, and now he was gone.

Atem went to the window and saw that Yugi's so called _parents_ were arrested. He was happy for that, but he cried for his aibou more than anything. Atem's spell wore off and he cried on his bed all night.

_**"Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone in a world that he can't rise above. But his dreams, give him wings, and he flies to a place where she is loved. Concrete Angel"**_

_**~~ Music break ~~**_

_**"A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel boy with an upturned face."**_

There was no funeral for Yugi. The only people that came, were Atem and his father. Atem was so sad that his son lost the only friend he had ever since they moved from Egypt.

Atem, was crying silently while thinking about what had happened only a few days ago. He felt so bad that he did nothing to stop Yugi's parents and now...... Yugi was gone!

Aknamkonun placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Atem looked up at his father. Aknamkonun was shocked to see his son's Crimson eyes to be turned into almost demonic looking eyes. "My son, do not be ashamed of yourself. Yugi has gone to the afterlife, and soon you will too."

Atem smiled a small smile thinking about his father's words. He knew that Yugi was in the afterlife and soon, when he died, he would be reunited with his sweet hikari. Atem's father said to be home soon, and left his son to his thought's.

_**"A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot"**_

Atem touched the name on the statue which read this: _Yugi Motou 1995-2010. A beloved friend and angel._ Atem rubbed his hand over the word "angel". That one word explained his hikari.

Atem turned to leave until he stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him, was a beautiful angel boy in a white robe, with white angel wings. He also had his hair and Amethyst eyes. Atem was at lose for words.

The angel before him smiled and giggled. Atem chocked out "A-Aibou?" The angel nodded and glomped Atem in a hug. "Oh my Ra Koi, I have missed you." Atem held the crying Yugi and cried with him.

Atem asked "Aibou, will you wait for me in the afterlife?" Yugi looked up with tears running down his angelic face saying "Yes, Koi, I will wait for you." Atem smiled and kissed away Yugi's tears.

Yugi said "I love you Koi." Atem silently thanked Ra that Yugi loved him. Atem caressed Yugi's cheek and said "Oh aibou, how long I have waited for you to say that. I love you to my hikari."

Yugi and Yami kissed each other passionately until Yugi whispered "I will always be with you." Atem nodded and said "Farewell my Concrete Angel." Yugi giggled and disappeared.

_**"Through the wind, and the rain, he stands hard as a stone. In a world that he can't rise above, but his dreams, gives him wings, and he flies to a place where he's loved. Concrete Angel."**_

~~ End Story ~~~~

**Notes:**

Hikari - Angel

Aibou - My Partner

Koi - My love

Ra - Egyptian God of the Sun

**Real song lyrics**:

_**She walked to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**_

_**Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace, Ohh ohh**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams, give her winds, and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone **_

_**In a world that she can't rise above.**_

_**But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind, and the rain, she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams, give her wings, and she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

(I changed the lyrics in the story so that it won't seem like Yugi is a girl. Just to let you all know)

Luna and Yugi: *currently crying and hugging each other*

Yami: *teary eyed* That was... so sad!! Good story Luna

Luna: *sniffle* Thank you Yami. *cries while hugging Yugi*

Kiley: *hugs Yami* Yes it was. *cries*

Yami: *hugs his hikari*

Luna: GROUP HUG!!! *hugs everyone*

Yugi: *whips tears* We hoped you all enjoyed.

Kiley: *whips tears* This song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride is on YouTube. BE WARNED!! The music videos are really sad!!

Yami: Thanks for reading every one. Please Review!

Luna: *sniffle* I would appreciate it if you could please review. Anonymous Reviews are ONLY allowed for this story.

Kiley: *presses black out button as everyone else starts to cry again*


End file.
